A vehicular cooling device mounted on a vehicle draws outside air that is air outside the vehicle, and sends the drawn outside air toward an electronic device that is a cooling target, thereby cooling the electronic device. The outside air may contain foreign objects, for example, rain, snow, or dust. Patent Literature 1 discloses a cooling device that discharges foreign objects from a discharge duct provided at an outlet of a centrifugal fan to keep the foreign objects from contacting the electronic device.